Un soir d'été
by Art3ngo
Summary: One-Shot. Myka est rentrée de mission, elle est assise dehors le B&B, seule, pensive. Se situe après l'épisode 4x11 (possibilité de quelques spoilers).


**Hello, ceci est ma première fanfiction donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (bon ou mauvais) !**

**Se situe après l'épisode 4x11, bonne lecture !**

Le soir tombait peu à peu, la lumière du soleil caressant doucement les feuilles et buissons entourant le B&B. Elle était dehors, profitant de la chaleur estivale et d'une légère brise faisant ondoyer ses boucles brunes. Les yeux dans le vague, l'air pensif, elle faisait le vide.

Elle se remémora sa journée, ou plutôt les derniers jours. Une mission, un appel, un voyage, des énigmes, l'urgence de la situation, du danger. Une routine, un métier qu'elle partageait avec l'une des personnes qu'elle avait de plus chère au monde, son meilleur ami, son frère, Pete. Avec lui à ses côtés rien ne pouvait lui arriver, tous les deux avaient bravé bien des dangers et résolu des problèmes inimaginables. Cette dernière mission ressemblait aux autres avec une complication en plus, Myka avait été contaminé et Pete avait réussi à détruire l'artefact à temps. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures de récupération à l'aéroport en attendant l'avion. Pete ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi on devait prendre l'avion, il était persuadé qu'il y avait un système de téléportation dans l'entrepôt. Il disait que si la machine à remonter le temps existait alors la téléportation devait être forcément quelque part. Je ne l'ai pas contredit, il a sûrement raison.

Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres tira Myka de ses rêveries, elle s'aperçut qu'elle commençait à avoir froid, la lumière jaune-orangée se dissipait toujours lentement. Tout était calme, en apparence. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas venant du salon, la fenêtre de la bibliothèque derrière elle était ouverte, sa quiétude semblait toucher à sa fin.

-Myka !

Myka releva la tête puis la tourna en direction de l'intrus, ou plus précisément de l'intruse.

-Moui…

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui, merci Claudia.

La jeune fille venait juste se renseigner de l'état de Myka, Pete avait sûrement dû lui parler de la dernière mission. Claudia s'approcha du petit banc où était installée la jeune femme depuis maintenant la fin du repas.

-Pete m'a dit pour…

-Ca va, ne t'en fait pas. S'apercevant du ton sec et d'avoir coupé la parole à celle qu'elle considère comme sa petite sœur, son visage se détendit.

-Tout va bien, j'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air, et il fait bon ce soir, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

-Oui c'est sûr, mais tu n'as pas froid avec juste ce tee-shirt ?

-Non, non.

Tout à coup un nouveau coup de vent frappa et cette fois Myka ne puis réprimer un frisson. Par réflexe elle croisa les bras et ses paumes de mains frottèrent ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

-Ok, je vais te chercher un pull !

Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'elle était déjà arrivée au seuil de la maison.

-Non, je vais rentrer de toute façon Claud' !

-Je reviens ! entendit Myka de la fenêtre de la bibliothèque.

Cette fille était aussi têtue qu'elle, ce n'était pas la peine de lutter. Et de toute façon Myka n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer. A vrai dire elle avait peur de se retrouver dans sa chambre. Au moins dehors elle pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder sur des tas de choses, l'odeur des fleurs, la fin du ballet des oiseaux et celui des premières chauves-souris. Le soleil qui n'en finissait pas de se coucher, les couleurs si caractéristiques d'une soirée d'été.

Elle entendit à nouveau des pas par la fenêtre, le calme allait de nouveau s'envoler. Elle tenta une dernière fois de s'opposer à la bienveillance de son amie.

-Vraiment Claud', je vais bien.

-En es-tu vraiment sûre ?

Cette voix… Myka se retourna immédiatement vers le perron. Elle vit cette silhouette imposante, son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Ces longs cheveux bruns impeccables et ces yeux noirs si expressifs, elle déglutit, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelques chose, mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Tiens ! La grande femme entreprit de poser sur les épaules de Myka un pull qu'elle avait dans les mains mais que Myka n'avait pas remarqué.

-Helena…

-Oui ?

-Mais où étais-tu ?

Helena s'assit juste à côté sur le banc, puis regarda Myka droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles. J'étais en mission pour les régents. Madame Frédérique se doutait qu'il y avait une taupe et elle m'a confié l'astrolabe pour le mettre en sécurité. Je n'avais le droit de contacter personne.

Myka buvait chacune de ses paroles.

-Cent fois j'ai décroché le téléphone pour t'appeler, cent fois j'ai raccroché. J'avais trop peur de faire une bêtise. Puis on a su que c'était Artie, et… mon Dieu, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je n'ai pas appelé non plus… J'avais peur…

-De quoi avais-tu peur ? Arriva à articuler Myka. Je comprends que tu n'ais pu me contacter avant mais en sachant l'épidémie éradiquée, tu n'avais plus à avoir peur.

-Je suis vraiment désolée… Mais je suis là maintenant, je ne partirai plus, je te le promets.

Une larme était apparue et avait roulé sur la joue gauche d'Helena. Myka se tourna pour faire entièrement face à la grande femme. Elle avança son bras droit et vint poser doucement sa paume sur la joue d'Helena pour d'une fine caresse de son pouce effacer cette larme.

-Et je ferai en sorte que tu tiennes ta promesse.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs bouches s'ouvrirent, elles s'enlacèrent tendrement et approfondirent le baiser en découvrant le goût de leurs langues. Chacune tenant l'autre affectueusement mais fermement de peur qu'elles ne soient de nouveau séparées.

Le vent monta brusquement, le soleil était couché, la seule lumière émanait d'une chambre à l'étage.

Elles s'écartèrent lentement, ne cessant de se sourire et de se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre.

-D'accord, j'ai un peu froid maintenant. Que dirais-tu de rentrer ?

-Avec plaisir mon cœur.

Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le B&B, main dans la main, cœur contre cœur.

Derrière la fenêtre ouverte une jeune fille n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Claudia, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et follement surexcitée (encore plus que d'ordinaire) ferma la fenêtre et se précipita vers la porte donnant sur l'entrée. Elle vit passer les deux jeunes femmes qui montèrent l'escalier et entrèrent dans la chambre de Myka.

Cette nuit et toutes les autres après, Myka n'eut plus peur car elle savait que désormais où elle se trouverait elle ne serait plus seule.


End file.
